starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Malmar Caste
The Malmar Caste is a Southeast state that is situated beyond the outskirts of the Milky Way. For thousands of years, they've expanded on their homeworld, developing cultural pieces such as writing, music, trading, and art. Nowadays, they are usually sold as luxury items to Galactic markets with a hefty price but with the highest quality. Like the Northwest Crimus, the Malmarians are tied by tradition and culture. However, large businesses involved in construction or mass production of firearms are seen as suspicious and prone to garner power in Malmar. Some Malmarians travel outside of their core worlds to meet other financial opportunities usually within Sol or the Upyri Federation History The Caste was founded by a group of noblemen who came from the Kingdom of Dochete. The founding family went by the Venette Family who settled in fertile land after a great storm razed a large settlement to the ground. Jean Venette held his livestock and made a business on herding, expanding into farming when the money got better. Settlements grew due to food surpluses and the development of tools making sure the population was well fed. The progression of laws and codes were formed by Jean Venette who became the community leader by then. Jean Venette and his family practically held power by the crops and livestock he grew, he sired a son and ensured a lineage for decades. Industrial Malmar A century after the death of Jean Venette was his son, Velgum Venette who ascended and was crowned. Velgum delegated alongside a few of his sisters who believed that climate and livestock were waning down. Settlements from other regions had no roads and neither health support or other needs. Demand led to unrest while a figure by the name of Torren Blackstock, a master thief/assassin was beginning his career. Velgum sent out caravans and started a road network that could centralize the capital. Businesses grew and tools such like scythes and machine cutters could do the work powered by water. The Capital built their first towers as people applied for construction jobs. Culture The Caste is a Hereditary Monarchy of Absolute Primogeniture. Sex is irrelevant when it comes to the line of succession. The governing body consisted of many Counts within Malmar but once the Caste started to expand outside the planet, this has changed to Planetary Counts. A Count consists of the Royal Family and Parliament, to ensure checks and balances. Parliament would assist a King/Queen on internal affairs and pass their words down to meetings. Meetings between Parliament and the Royal Family takes place within State Palaces, buildings guarded by the Malmarian Heer if terrorist activity happened. Malmarians are a people bound by tradition and rules. It is generally wise to respect Malmarian seniors for their wisdom and insight on the history of Malmar. There is no age restriction when it comes to applying in the Malmarian Heer, the military arm of the Caste. There are three major classes of the core worlds: # Royals/Nobles # Delegates # Workers Royals were obviously traced from lineages before the Caste, they are seen governing their people. The highest authority is a King or Queen of Malmar that is tasked to lead their people to prosperity. Delegates are pencil pushers and work within agencies such as Parliament to pass laws and advise Royals. There are incidents where Delegates were seen to have conspired against nobles which is seen as treason. The Majority of Malmar Caste consists of workers and artisans. These citizens dedicate their life on crafting art, farming, cleaning buildings and giving tribute to the Royals. Workers generally pay taxes through vixenbonds, a paper currency which is only valuable in Malmarian worlds and not anywhere else. Technology varied depending on the city and status of class. A Royal had functional holophones they could use to communicate with other states, machines running on fuel to serve their needs while a standard worker could only message through whitecrows, delivering messages to neighboring towns. Category:Factions Category:Crimson Incarnate